


the daddy-daughter dance

by eirene_underthesun



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben is 35, Daddy Daughter Dance, Daddy Kink, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father/Daughter Incest, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Rey is 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 22:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eirene_underthesun/pseuds/eirene_underthesun
Summary: Rey has always loved her special dates with her father, Ben. The annual Daddy-Daughter dance was one of them - but this is her last year and Ben wants to make it unforgettable.





	the daddy-daughter dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/gifts), [coffeeandcigarettesplease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandcigarettesplease/gifts).



> For Frankie, who needed more Father/Daughter fics - and MR, for encouraging me to write it and her constant thirst ♥. I'll write your douchebag Kylo soon, promise.
> 
> Yall know what this is. Ben has sex with his daughter here, people.
> 
> That opening quote is from a real song that people dance to at these things. I just-

**_I'll be there inside you_ **  
**_Always, in all ways  
_** ** _\- Kenny Loggins_**

 

Rey sat on the top of her bathroom counter made of white marble with swirls of black and red; she had insisted on the pattern - not that her dad would have denied her, despite what her mom thought. She bent her leg, brushing her toes with her favorite polish. An amber color that reminded her of Fall.

Her other foot dangled along the side, toes brushing the thick mat with each swing as she hummed the latest song that had lodged in her head.

A chirping sound filled the bathroom and Rey picked up her phone, foot slipping into the sink as she read the text.

 **Rose  
** _Party tonight - 9pm at Dameron's - you in?_

 **Rey  
** _Can't - it's the last year for the dance with my dad, remember? I'm already getting ready._

Shaking her head, she set the phone down and began adding the second coat of paint. Rose knew that the Daddy Daughter dance was tonight, just as Rey knew that Rose thought the whole thing was creepy and misogynistic.

Her friends had never understood though - each year was _special_ , a time to dress up outside of school dances, and have her dad to herself the entire night. Daddy-daughter date night. And especially this year - she was too old, almost - it would be their last and Rey felt a pang of sadness. Her dad was a great dancer - giving her so many lessons over the years. Nothing but the best for his girl, he'd said.

A smile curved onto her lips as she ignored the repeated chirps of her phone, grabbing the clear top coat, oblivious to her name being called.

"Rey!" Her dad pushed the door open, concern lacing his features before it wiped away as he realized she was okay. Sitting casually, legs spread in her underwear and camisole; Ben returned her smile, leaning against the door frame.

Rey didn't feel ashamed by her state of undress; her dad had always encouraged her to be confident in her body regardless of social norms. "I've been calling you."

"Sorry, dad - just zoned out, I guess," she shrugged, holding the bottle of nail polish out to him.

"We have to leave in about an hour, do you need anything before I get ready? I can get mom to help," he suggested, but Rey shook her head. He moved to leave when she remembered.

"Oh! Actually, would you mind doing my other foot? It's always a bit of an awkward angle," he stared at her, watching the way her lips turned into a pout at his reluctance. In the split second it took for him to agree, his eyes ran up the length of her dangling leg to the edge of her underwear.

He took the bottle from her as she moved around, pressing her back against the wall as she pulled her feet up to rest on the edge. Rey wrapped her arms around her legs and watched as he deftly swiped the edges of the lacquer on the bottle and applied the first coat.

"You're pretty good at this, you know. I should have you do it more often," he used to do her nails all the time when she was little, but her mom eventually made him stop because she was too old.

"Would save us a lot of money on manicures," he murmured as he blew softly along her toes, refusing to meet her eyes.

"Mom likes taking me, though - you get dancing and she gets the salon!"

"Except the dancing ends this year," Ben wrapped his hand around her ankle, unable to stop himself. Rey was used to the contact and continued to rant about how her friends still didn't understand and were complaining that she couldn't go out tonight.

He barely listened, his hand sliding up her leg, massaging her calf as he finished painting her toes. His fingers curled around the inside of her knee and she laughed, slapping his hand away.

"That tickles," Rey was surprised, not realizing how sensitive the skin was there.

"Sorry, sweetheart. It's an erogenous zone, you know," at that, he straightened up as he tightened the cap of the nail polish. Rey loved listening to him talk, full of interesting facts and stories - even as she got older, it seemed as if she would never catch up to him.

"Aren't those like - sexual things?"

"Not exactly, but yes they're often used to coax arousal out of you - what you think of as tickling, in a different setting..."

He couldn't keep it clinical, especially now, close to so much of his daughter's bare skin. It was a very special night and he needed her primed and ready. It was a slow dance to the finale.

* * *

Ben opened the car door for her, extending a hand to help her out, breath catching again at her beauty. She placed her hand on his forearm as he escorted her inside, red dress shimmering as it clung to her body with each movement.

Rey had argued with her mother about what to wear for the last dance - she wanted something more mature than the usual princess-like dresses. She was almost sixteen, barely a month away - and her dad didn't see what the problem was with her choice. So ultimately her mother was overruled and Rey bought the slinky red dress with barely-there straps that made her feel more woman than girl.

Her dad opened the door for her as she stepped carefully inside with shoes her mother called "training heels". Her stomach was a bundle of nerves as she watched her dad greet the hosts and other fathers. They were good friends after all these years.

"Ready for pictures, Rey?" Ben smiled at her as he held out his hand, knowing how important they were to her. A small hand gripped his own as he moved to sit on the pillar in front of the backdrop - a white trellis against a starry sky.

Rey frowned at the unusual pose before moving to stand at his shoulder, her arms draped across it. Huge hands wrapped around her waist, lifting her effortlessly onto her dad's lap and she yelped in surprise.

"That's better. Perfect," he whispered into her ear as he settled her on his thigh, arms wrapped around her waist and cupping her butt. She shifted, slightly uncomfortable with the position, mostly worried about what her mother would think when she saw. "Don't worry about her, Rey - just smile. This is our night."

Rey relaxed against him, relieved by his words as she gave the photographer a bright smile, her softly curled short hair bouncing slightly with the movement.

They sat there for ages it seemed, his arms tightening around her as the photographer moved around for each angle. She had never felt so secure, but in her dad's arms she was safe - nothing would happen to her. He wouldn't allow it.

"Alright, that's it! Proofs will be emailed tomorrow."

At that, Ben stood up, lifting Rey in one movement before setting her down on the ground. As he passed the photographer, he nodded politely as he escorted his daughter into the ballroom.

Music was filtering into the hall already. Not loud and heavy like a nightclub, but soft and instrumental - fit for a special night with their favorite Princesses.

The room glittered with golden lights hanging from elegant posts along the winding path to the dance floor. Rey saw familiar faces and waved eagerly, but once they reached the edge of it all attention was on her father.

"May I have this dance?" He asked, voice low as he bent towards her with an outstretched hand. Rey loved his impeccable manners on nights like this and placed a gloved hand in his, stepping onto the hard floor. His hand gripped her waist, fingers laced with hers as they began a simple waltz without another word, letting the music dictate their movements.

"I remember our first dance, I put you on my feet because you were too young to know the steps yet," the memory was sweet, but as he glanced down at the full view of her braless cleavage, Ben was reminded that she was not that little girl anymore.

"I'm going to miss the dancing," Rey sighed wistfully as she looked up at him. Fingers clenched and she knew what he intended, beginning the twirl as soon as he moved his arm up and around her head.

"No one said we had to stop dancing just because you turned sixteen," he muttered and Rey stepped closer to him as their movements slowed.

"I know, but it won't be the same without our special dates."

"You'll always be my girl, Rey. And we can go dancing whenever you want." They slowed to a stop and he lifted her chin up to look at him, the devotion in her eyes made him burn as he leaned down to give her a soft kiss on the cheek. "I promise."

"My friends wouldn't understand," Rey confessed with regret.

"They don't have to know everything, do they? We can keep secrets just for us," he winked as he guided them off the floor to mingle and drink.

* * *

Hours later, Rey was dragging her feet to keep up with her dad, whose energy seemed to grow with each tick of the clock. He had always been invigorated during their special dates to the daddy-daughter dance, but this was the last one - and she didn't want it to end either.

But eventually, their dancing seemed to devolve once again to her standing on his feet as they moved across the dance floor.

Without a word, Ben lifted her in his arms right there on the dance floor and she gasped in surprise.

"Time to go, I think," he laughed softly as he pulled her tightly to his chest, cradling her in his arms.

"I don't want to go home," Rey whined and shifted against him, nonplussed about being carried by him.

"We don't have to - there's a room reserved for us," Ben swallowed as he watched the surprise run across her features. "It's tradition - the last dance we get to have a sleepover."

"Mom's okay with that?"

"She left for her business trip after we did, remember? It's just a secret between us," his hands ran along her glittering dress, soothing her worries away. Rey didn't answer, just curled into his chest even more as he walked out of the ballroom, waving goodbye to a few of the remaining dads.

"I'm too heavy for you to carry all the way, put me down," she wiggled in his arms, but he held firm as they stood in the elevator.

"You're not heavy, and I'm strong - just let me take care of you."

She mumbled something inaudible, fingers toying with the buttons on his white dress shirt as the elevator doors opened onto their floor.

Ben carried her through the door before setting her in front of the king size bed in the suite. Wordlessly, he unbuttoned his dress shirt and pulled it off, revealing the simple white t-shirt underneath.

"Still sleepy?" He asked as he draped the shirt over a chair and began to pull back the covers on the bed.

"Not really," Rey hedged, suddenly nervous. "I don't have anything to sleep in."

Her dad shrugged, long black hair brushed back by a hand, "That's okay - we don't need anything. Underwear is fine."

Rey didn't move, looking everywhere but him, face flushed with an unusual embarrassment. She wasn't _ashamed_ of her body, of course - but stripping in front of her dad felt weird even if he'd seen her in her underwear before. And also-

"But - I didn't wear a bra," she whispered, hoping he would understand her hesitation.

He stepped closer to her, his presence and height looming over her as he spoke, "There's nothing to be afraid of, Rey. I'll show you."

Before she could respond, his hands gripped the edges of his shirt and pulled it off, exposing her to a broad chest she had only ever seen during their rare beach vacations. He took her hands and pressed them against him, watching as she found herself marveling at how solid it seemed. Warm.

"See? Nothing to worry about - we are equal," he murmured as he stepped around her, hands resting lightly on her shoulders. "Here, I'll help you."

Rey froze as her father's fingers slid the zipper of her dress down and slowly pushed the straps off of her shoulders. The dress began to fall to the floor, but she caught it and pulled it to her chest.

Ben tsk'd at her modesty and slid his hands inside her dress, around her stomach; up and up, until he brushed against the slight swell of her breasts. He leaned into her hair, taking a deep breath before whispering, "Just let go. It's okay, sweetheart."

Rey swallowed, mortified at the way her body seemed to be responding to the touches. _Wrong hands,_ she thought - they were _wrong._ But she let the dress drop, pooling around her heels.

He pulled her tight against him, kissing her cheek before letting her go.

Without looking back, she ripped her heels off and climbed into the bed, dragging the comforter over her body as she watched her dad strip off the rest of his clothes. His eyes were locked on hers as his hands unbuckled his belt, sliding it out slowly before dropping it to the floor with a soft thud.

Rey held her breath, eyes wide and unbelieving as his pants hit the ground shortly after. He was standing in front of her, thick chest and legs, in black underwear that seemed to be full of _something._

She knew what it was of course, but the reality that she was so close to her father's half-hard cock hit her slowly. How was she supposed to sleep with him like this?

Ben smiled at his daughter's overwhelmed expression, silently walking to the other side of the bed and sliding in behind her. He had waited so long for this - and her confusion was delectable. Nervous silence seemed to fill the room as he edged closer to her, finally wrapping an arm around her middle and pulling her against him.

Rey muttered a soft _oh_ as he pushed his cock against her backside, hands brushing her soft, flat stomach.

"I've been looking forward to this so much, sweetheart," he whispers against her neck as his hands fondled her breasts. Her heart beat rapidly, trying to figure out why he was touching her like that.

"I don't think-"

"Shhh," he pushed her onto her back, hovering over her as his eyes roamed her face. "Don't you want to please daddy?"

"Daddy?" she whispered, breathy with fear and uncertainty. But all it did was make Ben moan, hearing her call him that, looking to him for answers and safety.

He leaned down, pressing his lips against hers. Finally. Rey froze in shock and it sent a shiver down his spine as he coaxed her lips against his own, moaning when she finally opened her mouth on instinct. His arms and body trapped hers against the bed, the feeling of his skin against hers making him rut gently against her hip.

His tongue wrapped around hers, softly caressing it, knowing she had never been properly kissed. Ben was determined to give his daughter the best of everything.

After a few minutes, he pulled away, groaning at her flushed lips and face. Ben slid down, pressing kisses against his daughter's neck, throat - a gentle cadence as he spoke.

"Did you know," he started as he kissed between her breasts, feeling the nervous beat of her heart. "That daughters used to promise their virginity to their fathers?"

Rey's breath hitched at his words; she hadn't known, didn't understand it - but couldn't form words as her dad kissed the peak of her breast, tongue sliding against her hard nipple.

"I don't understand, dad-"

At her voice, he surged against her again, sucking her nipple into his mouth as he rolled the other with his hand. It had never felt like this before, when she explored at night - quietly. But she knew this wasn't part of the tradition - _couldn't be._

"All these years, watching you grow up - mature," he groaned as he slid further down her body, slotting between her legs. "I could hardly stand it, sweetheart. You're perfect - my perfect little girl."

Rey shuddered as his hands brushed up her thighs, gripping her underwear and slowly pulling it down.

"Daddy, please…" she could barely speak, her voice was so soft as she pleaded with him - had he been drinking? Dads weren't supposed to touch their daughters like this.

Ben knelt between her legs, looking at his daughter's exposed cunt. Hair just starting to curl, making him lick his lips.

"I know boys your age don't know this yet, but this is the proper way to end a date. Especially a daddy-daughter date, right?" His voice caressed her, soothed her, but his hands gripped her thighs so hard they would bruise. "Just our secret, remember?"

Her father's words came rushing back to her, the promise she had given him earlier. Rey nodded slowly, knowing her dad would never harm her. Trusting him to know what was best.

His fingers brushed between her legs, surprising her with the sensation. They slid between her lips, over her clit, making her gasp in unexpected pleasure. Ben smiled at her before leaning down and sucking her clit into his mouth, wasting no time as his tongue swirled around it. Rey keened and he thrust his hips against the bed from the sound of his daughter's pleasure.

He laid there for minutes, the sounds of licking and sucking and her soft noises filled his head with a euphoric rush. A finger nudged her opening and she jolted, attempting to push him away.

"Be a good girl, Rey," Ben warned as he pulled away from her, locking eyes with his implied threat. She gave him a small nod and he didn't look away as he slid one finger inside, twirling it around. "You did save your virginity for me - you've always been the perfect daughter. I knew you would be."

He had trained her to be, but Rey had always had an exceptional temperament - she trusted him implicitly. And he was going to fuck her because of it.

The thrill of finally admitting it to himself, even now, made his head spin.

Her dad crawled up to lay beside her again, watching as his fingers slid in and out of her, curling slightly with each pass.

"So wet for me," he whispered against her hair, eyes roaming the side of her face, drinking in her expressions of pleasure. "Did you always want this, baby girl? Your daddy, right here - inside of you?"

He add a third finger as he spoke, watching her choke back surprise and pain as she shook her head.

But he knew better, the way she looked at him - watched him. She always deserved - wanted - the best of everything. Even if it meant fucking her own father.

Her hips began to cant upwards almost on their own as his thumb began to circle her clit in rhythm. Rey knew what this was, the slight pressure, the spasm inside of her - looking for something and only finding fingers. The pleasure washed over her even as tears leaked out of her eyes.

She barely had time to come down from the high before her father ripped off his underwear, kneeling before her with his cock in his hand.

"Oh my god," she couldn't stop the reaction to seeing a cock for the first time, pushing back into the pillows as he stroked it with one hand. His head tilted to the side, watching her drink him in, neatly groomed and ready for his daughter's cunt.

He took her hand and wrapped it around his cock, "Feel it, sweetheart."

She gripped it lightly, feeling the velvety softness, hoping it was enough to satisfy him. He hummed and pulled away quickly, spreading her legs wide as he knelt between her.

"You have the prettiest wet cunt, princess," he told her earnestly. "Your mother's never looked this good - must be my genes."

The reminder that she was _half_ of him made his cock jump and he grinned at her, leaning over and teasing her pussy with the tip of it.

"Please don't do this, daddy - whatever you want, I'll do," Rey begged. She had always wanted to save her virginity for someone special - and he _was,_ but not like this. "I'm scared."

"Shhh, princess. My daughter's virginity belongs to me, and I'm claiming it - it'll feel so good," he reassured her. But Rey knew from school that it never felt good the first time - hated admitting that her father might be lying to her.

He realized that the only way to convince her was to _show_ her, and he sat up, lifting her lower body with one arm as he pushed inside. Slowly, one inch at a time, he watched her face scrunch up, hands sliding against the bed sheets as she panted.

"Relax," he said as he pushed another inch inside, the speed agonizingly slow. But he wanted to play with her a few times tonight and couldn't risk damaging her just yet. "Almost all in, baby girl. You're doing so well."

Rey hated how much she loved his praise, even now, and a moan slipped through as his hips finally met hers, cock splitting her open and leaving her unable to breathe.

His hands held her pussy against him, running down her stomach and pinching her nipples, making her jump.

Ben rolled his hips into hers, feeling her pussy slide around his cock before he pulled out slightly and pulled her onto him again. He repeated it over and over again, mesmerized by the sight of him buried in his daughter's pussy. It was a slow rhythm, getting to know the cunt he had fantasized about for almost sixteen years.

He pulled out entirely, dropping her soft body back to the bed before flipping her on her stomach and roughly pulling her up on all fours.

Ignoring her surprise, he fucked into her without another thought. Grunting, he gripped her hips, nails digging in as he pulled her against him.

"Fuck, I should have done this years ago. You feel so good, sweetheart," his breath was ragged with desire as he pressed his body against her back, into the bed. She could barely breath from the weight of him, the sound of his skin slapping against hers made her nauseous.

The pain of his thrusts from this position made her cry out, struggling to push herself up, "It hurts, daddy!"

"Keep taking it, it'll feel better soon," his thrusts never stopped as his arm laid across her neck, pinning her movements.

Rey's whines fueled him, grunting as he rutted into her, animal instinct taking over as he marked what was his. His daughter, half of him, taking her daddy's cock over and over again. Vaguely he heard her crying, begging for him to stop, but he was too wrapped up in her. She felt so good.

"You were made for me, Rey. I'll never need another pussy," he ground into her after a hard thrust, panting against her shoulder. Sweat made their bodies slide against each other as he fucked her.

His words made her wail, the realization that this was not a one-time thing - it wasn't just their special night. He was going to do this _again._ But a small part of her, the one that clenched around him and made her body flush red, keened at the idea.

"That's it, sweetheart, grip my cock, make me come for you," he was the one begging now, needing her to embrace her desire for her father.

Rey hated herself for moaning as his fingers slid over her clit, slight pressure against it with each thrust. The traitorous pleasure from earlier began to build, making her lower half shudder and she cried into the pillows.

The heavy pants of her father as he felt her orgasm were tattooed on her soul, the slide of his thrusts driving her pleasure higher and higher until it was almost painful. Her cunt clenched around him finally, ripping the orgasm from both of them. Warm liquid shot inside and Rey wailed as she realized she liked it. The swell of him as he collapsed on top of her finally, her cunt clenching around him still.

"Daddy's princess," he huffed against her skin as the last spurt of cum was milked from his cock.

After a minute, he pulled out of her with a wet noise, and Rey felt the cum trickle out of her. She rolled onto her back, nose scrunched in disgust. Ben laughed quietly before leaning in to kiss her again, thrilled at her willingness as she kissed him back, hesitant tongue sliding over his lips.

He pulled away reluctantly, watching her closely, "Did I make our last dance together special, sweetheart?"

"Yes, daddy," she whispered as his fingers pushed his come back inside her, hips raising to meet them.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi!
> 
> https://twitter.com/eirene_fics


End file.
